Sally's Guilty Conscience
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Sally Givanno from mine and Totally-T3ii3's RP Story titled Johnny's New Dame feels guilty and it seems into her dreams, turning them against her. JOHNNY VINCENT/OC Several ONE SHOTS!
1. Hollywood

_Alrighty… This is a dream sequence from Sally's guilty conscience. Sally is from Johnny's New Dame that Totally-Ti33i and I are writing/have written. I did this apart from our writing and simply had to write this. I have another dream sequence I am anxious to write, but I am thoroughly pleased with this for now. This is NOT part of Johnny's New Dame… Just a little writing fun I had. Enjoy. ^^_

_RATING REASON(S)- Adult Language, Character Death_

_DREAM TIME!!!!_

Sally sat at the piano, dressed in all red, sipping red wine and smirking evilly at Johnny who was in designer jeans, white tee, and black leather jacket. "I want a divorce."

Johnny looked up, shocked and the heart break was all over his face, "What?"

She sipped her wine, "I said, I want a fucking divorce, John."

"But, Sally? I've been loyal to you since we got back together Senior Year! We've been married for 6 years!" Johnny argued, standing up.

"Yes… But, I've found some one new and I want a divorce." She continued to smirk, watching him through black lined eyes, diamonds glittering her neck, ears, wrists, and fingers.

Johnny frowned, "Who? Who the fuck is it you want to heckle now?"

Sally held in her laughter and set her wine down on the top of the piano, "You remember Gary Smith from school, right?"

Johnny fell back onto the couch, "Are you serious?"

Nodding, Sally pushed her layered bangs from her eyes, "Of course, John. He's Running for President and you know that the other idiot won't win."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Johnny slumped into the couch and covered his face, "How could you do this to me?"

"Easy, John. I'm not a skin whore like Lola, but I do love it when I'm a house hold name." Her smile was dark, but slightly dreamy.

"I was better off with Lola…" Johnny groaned causing Sally to laugh out loud at him.

"Please, John. You would have cought some disease and come down with AIDS by now, which would have made you ugly and unattractive… You have heard that she's got AIDS right? She's supposed to die in three more years." Sally chuckled in a spiteful manner.

Johnny shook his head, "What happened to you?" He looked at her, the woman he still loved with every fiber of his being. "You used to be extraordinary… Now you're just a rotten two bit bitch."

Sally laughed, "When you sign those papers in that folder in front of you, I'm no longer your manager, wife, or anything. We're through and we'll never purposefully meet again."

Johnny sniffled, "I can't sign this shit! You're my wife, damnit! I won't let you just walk out on me!" he shouted, pushing the folder away.

Heaving a light sigh, Sally nodded, "Have it your way… We won't be having any more sex… The house is under my name, as are the cars, so pack your clothes and get the fuck out."

"You can't do that!" He shouted again.

Raising her right index finger, Sally smirked, "Oh, but I can, John. Get out of my house!"

"Fuck you! I ain't movin' no where, God Damn it!" He shouted.

"Sign the papers, John. I don't love you any more!" She growled.

That seemed to stop Johnny in his tracks as he stared wide eyed, "But… Baby?"

"I ain't your baby no more, John. Sign the papers, pack your shit, and get out." She glanced towards the mirror clock above the couch and smirked, "I've a public event to attend, John. When I get back, I expect you and your shit to be gone, but if anything of mine is gone or broken, expect to hear from my attorney. Have a good night."

Walked outside the front door, she saw a limousine, black, sitting out front and Gary standing outside the door of it with an evil smirk, right hand clasping left wrist, hungrily staring down Sally as she approached.

Johnny got up and walked to the window, watching as she placed her hands on Gary's chest and pecked him slowly, then climbed into the Limousine.

As if sensing Johnny watching, Gary turned to smirk evilly at Johnny, who shivered, then climbed in after Sally. Secret Service in front of and behind the Limo.

Sally sat in the Limousine, pressing herself against Gary with a seductive smile.

Gary smirked at her, pecking her lightly, "Baby? You remember Derby Harrington and Pinky Gauthier, right?"

Sally nodded at both respectively.

Raising a hand, Derby smirked, wrapping his arm around Pinky's shoulders, "Ah-ah, Old Chap! It's Pinky Harrington. You should remember! You were at the wedding."

Then the four laughed as they drove off to a red carpet event.

Derby and Pinky stepped out first, then Gary who stood there, in front of the open door, straightening his jacket.

He turned and offered his hand, causing more shouts and flashes from camera's as Sally placed her hand in Gary's and he helped her out.

"Mrs. Vincent!? Where's Mr. Vincent?" One reporter shouted.

Sally laughed, "Sulking at home, of course."

"Why?"

"I just had him sign the divorce papers and I dropped him. I am no longer his manager, either." Sally answered.

Gary smirked, "the fool didn't know how to handle a real lady like Sally…"

Nodding, Sally threw in, "And when he signed those papers, my name is now Givanno. Sally Givanno until Gary proposes!"

Gary threw his head back and laughed, every one joining in, even Sally herself.

"SALLY! I LOVE YOU!" Came Johnny's voice, silencing every one as he rushed forwards, gun aimed at Gary's chest.

Secret Service jumped into action, blocking his path and shooting him before he got much farther.

The shot was on the right of his chest, but that only made him pause and take aim again, "I won't let you leave me!"

Gary pulled Sally to him as she watched in awe, jumping as multiple more shots were fired from the Secret Service.

Suddenly, Gary had a gun as the Secret Service dragged the some how, still alive Johnny Vincent over.

Aiming point blank at Johnny's head, Gary smirked, "She's my girl now, Vincent… Remember who she kept an eye on back at Bullworth? She watched me… Not you… You were just holding her back… Good bye, Vincent."

BANG!

Sally sat up, sweating, looking around in a panic.

The room she was in was dark as she looked around, confused, chest heaving.

"Mmm… What's wrong, Sally?" Came Johnny's voice, making Sally scream out, but quickly shut up.

Johnny sat up, wrapping her in his arms, "Baby? What happened?"

Sally calmed herself down and smothered Johnny in random, needy, panicked kisses, "I just had the worst nightmare, ever… Hollywood won't have you! You're mine." she rambled, drawing a concerned stare from Johnny.

"What th'hell're you talkin' 'bout, woman?" Johnny asked, brushing her hair aside.

She was in tears now, "I… We lived in Hollywood in a big white expensive house and I was your manager and you were a movie star and I wanted a divorce… And, and you signed the papers cause I said I didn't love you any more, then I went to some red carpet thingy with GARY SMITH and Derby who was married to Pinky, even though I heard some where they were cousin's or something stupid and creepy like that, and Gary was going to be President of the United States of America… And, at the Red Carpet we stepped out and you came running, sayin' you'd never let me go and you were trying to shoot Gary, but the Secret Service shot you a lot and dragged you over to Gary and me and he had a gun and said that I was his girl and shot you in the head!" She babbled out quickly, sobbing.

Johnny blinked, "That's one hell of a dream, Sally."

"It felt so real, Johnny… Oh my God! I don't want that to happen to us… Fuck Hollywood!" She clung to him heavily, breathing fast.

"Sally? Sally? Come on, babe? That ain't gonna happ'n t'us. Aight?" He stroked back her hair some more, trying to calm her down.

"I was so evil! Such a bitch… You called me a Rotten Two Bit Bitch…" she sniffled, calming down a little.

Johnny chuckled, "I don't think I'd ever call you a Rotten Two Bit Bitch, baby."

Sally looked up at him, looking so frail and helpless in his arms, "Never?"

He shook his head with a smile, "Never ever."

She rested her head back down on his chest, "Would you sign divorce papers even if you did call me a Rotten Two Bit Bitch?"

He laughed quietly, shaking his head then resting it on top of hers, "No. Never. Even in your wildest dreams, baby."

Sighing happily, Sally was finally calmed down completely, "I love you Johnny."

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, baby."


	2. Trash

_Alrighty… This is a dream sequence from Sally's guilty conscience. Sally is from Johnny's New Dame that Totally-T3ii3 and I are writing/have written. I did this apart from our writing and simply had to write this. I have another dream sequence I am anxious to write, but I am thoroughly pleased with this for now. This is NOT part of Johnny's New Dame… Just a little writing fun I had. Enjoy. ^^_

_In no way does this define any of my beliefs or morals!_

_RATING REASON(S)- Adult Language, Character Death, Minor Garish Details, Minor Adult Situations_

_DREAM TIME!!!!_

Sally had her hair in curlers, an animal print tub top, hair now bleached to a bad looking blond tone and sticking up every where. A black leather miniskirt hiding just enough, black fishnets with hot pink high heals adorning her legs and feet.

A lit cigarette hanging from the hot pink lipstick applied to her lips, with bright blue eye shadow and too pink blush plastered on her face.

She walked up to Johnny who was talking to some pretty little school girl, "Hey! Fuck off, tramp!" Sally's voice croaked.

The young girl looked at Sally, gasped in horror, and ran off quickly, leaving Johnny to sigh and straighten up.

Sally pulled the cigarette from her thin with age and anger lips walking up to him, then blowing out the smoke into his face, "You think you're still hot shit, huh, Johnny?"

Johnny coughed and waved the smoke from his face, and to be honest, since he aged, he looked more devilishly handsome than ever. "I dunno what you're talkin' 'bout, Sal."

Sally growled and smacked him, leaving a bright red hand print on his face, "Don't call me that, damnit! Makes me sound like a man!"

Johnny wouldn't look at Sally, which increased her anger as she grabbed his face roughly, "Look at me!"

His deep chocolate eyes stared down at her with hatred, "Fuck off, Sally."

She smirked at his boldness, "Oh? But, Johnny… I do that all day long!"

He grimaced, "Whore. You're no better than Lola!" he growled, brushing past her, not having the heart to smack her back.

"Don't you walk away from me, Johnny Vincent!" she shrieked, voice cracking due to her smoking, constantly.

Johnny stopped, bringing an evil smirk to Sally's thin lips, "Now. Turn around and fucking look at me!"

Johnny's head tilted slightly, but he didn't turn, wiping the smile from Sally's face.

"LOOK AT ME!" her voice echoed off the concrete walls, causing Johnny to flinch.

Johnny slowly turned to look over his shoulder, all the heartbreak in the world running through his eyes.

Sally staggered backwards and didn't stop him as he walked away.

Later that night, Sally found herself at the bridge, near the rocky part, switch blade in hand, stairing at the rocks.

She had already slit her wrists and climbed over the edge, ready to push herself off.

The three angry slashes on her wrists were deep, allowing blood to drip every were around her, eventually ending up in the waters below her.

"Sally! Sally? Wait!" Came Johnny's voice, causing Sally to look around dumbly.

"Johnny?" She blinked back tears, vision blurry.

Johnny ran up, stopping when he saw the blood on the side walk, "Sally? Are you bleeding?"

Sally nodded, glancing back at him.

Looking up at her, Johnny stepped around it and offered his hand to her, "You need a hospital, Sally… You don't need to die. Take my hand."

"No. I'm not good enough for you." she cried out, wind picking up dangerously loud around them.

Johnny glanced towards the skies, pulling his leather jacket around him with his left hand while the right still open for Sally.

The chill seeming to not bother Sally, she looked away, towards the dark waters, feeling numb and light headed.

"Sally. Give me your fucking hand! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." His voice soft, barely audible over the rushing winds. "I still love you, Sally."

Sally choked out a sob, "No one should love me! I'm a lying bitch of a whore!"

"No! Damnit Sally! I don't want to lose you!" Johnny called out, becoming frightened and frustrated.

"What about that little girl back at the shop?" Sally asked, only glancing at him.

"She was doing a report… She's Peanut's kid! She's like a niece to me! You'd know that if you were around more." Johnny said, carefully stepping forwards. "Now give me your God damned hand, Sally."

His voice frightened her for once and she looked at him, a flash of who she was years ago rolling across her face.

She nodded and began to turn only to slip on her own blood, loosing her footing.

A scream echoed from both her and Johnny as she gripped to the slippery ledge she was just standing on.

"Hold on Sally!" Johnny called.

"No! I'm done, Johnny! I love you." Sally smiled, a happy and peaceful one as Johnny's head appeared over the edge.

His eyes swelled with tears and he reached down, "I love you too… Take my hand."

Sally shook her head and just before her strength gave up, she smiled up at him, "It's too late, baby. Good bye."

"NOO!" Johnny shouted, watching her body impale roughly on a sharpened rock, rising straight through her stomach.

Sally's eyes remained open, quickly draining of light and love.

**_GASP!_**

Sally felt herself jerk in bed and panted, looking around in horror.

The dark familiar room soothed her panting to a normal inhale and exhale.

She could have sworn she had been falling just a moment ago! Could have sworn she had just died!

A shaking hand placed itself on her forehead as she shut her eyes, realizing it was just a dream.

Movement to her left made her look towards Johnny who still slept, cutely on his side now.

Smiling at Johnny, Sally stroked his cheek lovingly, "I love you, baby."

Moaning in his sleep, Johnny unconsciously pulled her into his arms, nuzzling warmly into her neck.

Sally would never be like that… Never whore herself out, or look like a whore! Blond was so not her color!

Smiling to herself, Sally snuggled back into Johnny and quickly fell back to sleep with her red hair and not thin lips.


End file.
